Wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) networks have generally increased in popularity. By way of example, Wi-Fi networks have become more prevalent in homes, businesses, public areas, and so forth. A computing device, for instance, can connect to and exchange data via a Wi-Fi network. When connected to the Wi-Fi network, the computing device may use and/or access various network resources made available on the Wi-Fi network, such as the Internet, network attached storage, printers, other computing devices on the Wi-Fi network, and so forth.
Some Wi-Fi networks are made available to members of the public. Other Wi-Fi networks are gated and require user intervention for connecting to the Internet or other network resources. For example, a user may be required to accept terms and conditions, provide an e-mail address or hotel room number, or the like to access such Wi-Fi networks. Some existing solutions attempt to help the user connect to such networks by managing multiple passwords with a single authentication personal identification number (PIN). Other traditional techniques attempt to locate Wi-Fi networks near the user. However, conventional approaches oftentimes lack a seamless auto-connect experience.